


初吻

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 到亲吻为止的早恋文学大概是一种不完全算爱情的感情
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	初吻

01  
直到二十四岁，萨博才意识到，艾斯第一次亲吻自己是在八岁。

在科尔伯山一棵再普通不过的杉树底下，在无人修剪而肆意生长的杂乱灌木丛边上，在从背后探出的枝干散发出的树木清香和叫不出名字的野花的淡淡芬芳中，那两瓣湿润的，还带着西瓜味的柔软嘴唇毫无预兆地掠过他的侧脸。

这发生得实在太快太快，萨博还没来得及将嘴里咀嚼了一半的瓜瓤咽下去，身边的人已经坐回原位。而当他侧过脑袋，艾斯开始“突突突”地向外吐西瓜籽。那张脸跟着转向他，黑眼睛也是，跟往常没什么两样地瞧着萨博。

也许只是自己在炎热午后产生的幻觉，萨博眨眨眼睛，反倒因为自己这不太合理的错觉有点不好意思地笑起来。艾斯依旧在看他，嘴里的籽吐没了就低头咬上一大口西瓜，然后鼓着腮帮子继续看他，丰沛的汁水从嘴角淌下。

很快艾斯又开始吐籽，“突突突，突突突”，就像一挺威力强劲的机关枪。对一个八岁的男孩来讲这实在很酷，萨博极快地将幻觉搁置一边，举起西瓜狠狠地咬了满嘴果瓤，一边“沙沙沙沙”地嚼着，一边有意识地在嘴里积聚起咬到的瓜籽来。

02  
第二次是在送艾斯回达旦家的石子路上。黄昏时分的橙紫晚霞高挂在东南边的天空，将一片树木和草地都染成图画里才能看见的梦幻颜色。风是微凉的，裹着来自海洋的潮湿腥气和落日余晖的温暖气息。

他正垂着头用水管挑拣着地上的石块，期待能从里面发现点什么不一样的稀罕玩意儿——比如被埋没的宝石、金块或者什么动物的蛋——脸颊上又擦过一片柔软。这次不是错觉了，萨博清醒得很，他确定那是一个亲吻，来自艾斯，那颗脑袋凑近时候的小风里还黏着汗的气味。

“你为什么亲我？”萨博抬起头，和正盯着自己的艾斯对上视线。他蓬乱的黑发被晚霞描上一层彩色的轮廓，看上去比平时柔软温驯。但那两颗眼珠仍然是纯粹的黑色，它们平静地躺在艾斯的眼眶里注视着自己。

“你为什么亲我？”萨博又问。他有点委屈了，这分明是捉弄，他觉得艾斯把自己看成什么好欺负的小动物，比如野兔、松鼠或者只会吃草和咩咩叫的小山羊，在每年的某个特定时间被人剃干净身上的白色卷毛——

“你看起来像一只猕猴桃。”艾斯终于开口回答，他的脸转过去一些，脸上浸着汗的绒毛在橙紫色的光下闪亮且根根分明，那双眼睛里头也映上了其他色彩，就像是被灌了彩色染料的墨水。

——猕猴桃，那种摸上去毛扎扎的果子？萨博转回脑袋看地上的石块。成熟的猕猴桃是甘甜的，但他总因为心急吃到酸唧唧的半生果子，这张脸都酸得拧成一团。那时母亲总会笑着摸他的脑袋，于是萨博也咧开嘴，一边笑一边将脚下的碎石踢得到处都是。

“你在笑什么？”艾斯问他，声音像被闷在鼓里那样沉着。

“不知道。”萨博更开心了，但他不知道是因为甘甜的猕猴桃还是因为记忆中那只温柔抚摸过头顶的手。反正小孩子的情绪没有道理，他想，反正艾斯亲他也没有道理——谁会去亲一只猕猴桃呢——“反正我就是开心。”他抬起头，因为噎到艾斯得意地晃动起脑袋。

艾斯站在他前方半米左右的位置，个头比他高些，就在远方落了一半的太阳和棉絮状的晚霞中静静地看着他，两边的树被风刮得猎猎作响。好久，他应了一声“哦”。那声音还是很闷，但他的眼睛忽然亮起一小片，好像升起一颗小小的太阳。

03  
第三次是在高镇边缘的一家拉面店里。他们刚卖了一张鳄鱼皮，两个小孩兴奋地将几张破旧的纸币数了一遍又一遍，最后决定用他们人生中共同的第一桶金去吃一顿拉面。那家店店面不大却总是坐满了人，味增汤的香气从一条街区外都能馋得人掉口水。

萨博当时还没有日后吃饭时那股狼吞虎咽的劲儿。当艾斯将一整碗拉面下肚并且连汤都喝得干干净净的时候，他还在费力地使着筷子，尝试将细长的面条卷成柱状。边上的艾斯就托着下巴看他，没有催促。这反倒让萨博着急地几乎将脸都埋进碗里。有片鱼板跟着溅起的汤汁贴上嘴角，他正要伸手去拿，那颗黑色脑袋凑了过来。

不再是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，碎发从他脸颊上擦过，那一小片在他眼前跳动，还有，还有卷走他嘴角鱼板的潮湿软物。陌生的触感让萨博愣了两秒，在意识到那是什么之后，他困惑地转过脑袋。艾斯嘴里嚼的正是那片鱼板，他的，萨博的，刚才挂在嘴角的。

那几乎就是一个亲吻。

为什么要亲我呢，萨博又疑惑起来，难道又是因为我看起来像猕猴桃？他正要开口，新出锅拉面升腾起的白色雾气正好遮住艾斯的眼睛。

“你们是兄弟吗？”秃了半边头发的老板将拉面递给客人，在短暂的清闲中找他们闲谈，“关系相当好啊。”

“关你什么事，死秃子！”艾斯极快地应了一声，附带的一句咒骂让萨博赶紧抓了抓他的胳膊。艾斯总是这样，只要面对陌生人就像只刺猬，他把浑身的力气都用在竖起那身尖刺上，好让别人无法接近。

“喂艾斯，老板只秃了一半啊，”他低声责备艾斯的无礼，诚恳地向老板赔礼道歉，“对不起，他有点怕生。我们——”萨博弯起眼睛，抓着艾斯胳膊的手放松了力道，“我们是兄弟，是吧？”

他说着朝艾斯转过头确认，之前裹在两人身边的白雾已经消散，萨博畅通无阻地，直接地抵达了那双眼睛。奥特卢克三世说过，看一个人要从眼睛开始，穷人有穷人的眼睛、富人有富人的眼睛、贵族有贵族的眼睛。

萨博想自己年纪还是太小了，所以完全看不懂艾斯的眼睛。那里面总是黑乎乎的一片，偶尔会亮起光。就像现在这样，转瞬而逝地亮起一点，很快又融进原来沉寂的沼泽。

“是。”艾斯轻轻吐出一个单字。接着他垂了脑袋，只留给萨博一侧乱翘的头发和底下延伸出来的柔软脖颈。

好像这样会让他很帅一样，萨博撇撇嘴，又拿起筷子，艰难地继续摆弄着碗里的面条。

04  
第四次是在朝海的高地上，身下的柔软草地在海风中波浪般起伏，海鸟的叫声在头顶盘旋一阵，又在扑扇翅膀的动静中逐渐远去，追逐起离开海岸的船只。秋季的午后日光比夏季的温柔，透过层层枝叶，带来温热而柔和的倦意。

刚结束了一天辛劳的——在不确定物终点站和海贼打架、去高镇黑市出售抢来的宝贝和将换来的钱存进积蓄——两只小狗四脚张开地躺在草皮上，摇篮曲般规律的涛声合上他们的眼皮。

在他即将睡着，靴子尖快要踏上那条气派的海贼船的甲板的朦胧时刻，他的额头落下一片温热。萨博起初以为那是下雨，他迷迷糊糊地将眼睛打开一条缝，望见了一双拧在一起的眉毛和底下颤抖的睫毛。

落在他额头上的是一个吻。

亲吻亲吻，萨博对于亲和吻的界限并没有概念，但在睁开眼睛的那个瞬间，他脑子里冒出来描述只有吻。艾斯就坐在他脑袋跟前，小心翼翼地俯下上半身，额边的碎发垂到他脸上，末梢在风的吹拂下一下一下地挠着他的脸颊。

在萨博还小的时候，他会在夜里听话地躺进自己的小床等待睡前故事。并不愿意因此浪费时间——他很久之后才明白那不是因为单纯的忙碌——他的母亲就会俯下身子，在他额头上轻柔地落下一个晚安吻。

“萨博，”她骗自己，即使萨博知道那是在骗自己，“妈妈爱你。”

05  
第五次第六次第七次是在什么情况下发生的，萨博已经记得不是那么清楚了。

这是利用，这是利用，萨博，你这个卑鄙的坏东西。他好多次这样责骂自己，用奥特卢克三世对待自己的方式对待自己的兄弟让他感到愧疚。可小孩子总是卑鄙的，只要艾斯又一次凑近他，那两瓣干涩的嘴唇又一次贴上他的脸颊或额头，好像重新被母亲爱护的欣喜让他又涌起对下次亲吻的期待。

于是萨博一知半解地将利用比作摘花。玫瑰花芬芳而美好，但愧疚就像藤曼上的尖刺，会扎破摘花人的手指。

但对于艾斯，萨博并不明白他究竟为什么一次次亲吻自己。最开始是猕猴桃，也许之后是桃子、苹果、香蕉和葡萄？可……世界上有那么多种水果，他不可能每一种都像。

但他不敢开口，他怕艾斯反驳自己为什么不拒绝，他怕知道原因的艾斯不再向他提供爱。世界上有那么多种水果，他又想，艾斯还可以亲自己很多次。在那双乌黑眼睛的凝视中，萨博伸展开四肢，躺进那丛玫瑰花中。

06  
这样的平衡延续到他们第一次接吻。

那时候他们刚从树屋中睡醒，初冬的第一场雪已经悄无声息地下了很久，从窗户外面望出去只有大片的白色，连树木和草地都几乎被消弭了边界。高镇也是下雪的，但往往很快就被清扫干净，地面仍然保持着干净整洁。

第一次这样近距离地触碰到雪让他激动了好一阵子，直到艾斯揉着眼睛裹着毯子——他们从一伙海贼哪里抢来的——挪到他身边，萨博才因寒冷打起哆嗦。他的兄弟慷慨地分了一半毯子给他，两个小孩就钻进同一条毯子挨在一块儿看雪。

“有什么好看的，”艾斯的声音里还带着倦意，伴着哈欠吐出一片白雾，“下个雪而已。”

艾斯总喜欢在他面对自然发出惊呼的时候这样来上一句。虽然萨博不会被这打消不了积极性，但总归还是要不满地嘟囔一句：“装模作样，你要是见到自己没见过的东西肯定也会叫的。”

“我第一次见雪也不会这样，”艾斯满不在乎地咧开嘴，细长的眼睛也跟着弯成缝，雀斑活跃地在脸颊上蹦跳，“去玩雪吧萨博，我们去玩雪吧！”

艾斯是从吃过那次拉面开始学着去笑的。虽然最开始只是难看而刻意地勾起嘴角，但在多次尝试后的现在，他已经能自然而熟练地柔和棱角。那双本就纯粹的眼睛在背后的茫茫雪景中格外明晰，带着自然卷的黑发则让萨博想起乌檀木的窗棂。

乌檀木的窗棂？是哪里看过的来着？萨博一时间想不起来这形容属于哪位公主，但把艾斯和公主相提并论，他转转眼睛，在心底诚恳地向那位公主道歉。

没得到回应的艾斯皱起了眉头，下垂嘴角的同时微微撅起嘴。公主生气的时候也会这样吗？萨博的思绪发散到更远的地方，他正要向公主细说起眼前这位小强盗的蛮横无理，忽然瞧见一大块厚重的雪片落到艾斯头顶上。

萨博伸手去抓，艾斯就吊起眼睛晃着脑袋躲，好半天也没让他碰到头发，雪片在发梢间摇摇欲坠。

“别动！”向来好脾气的小少爷终于气恼地叫出声，他绷紧脸颊，又将眉毛拧起——反正也是学着艾斯生气时的样子——终于在对方不情不愿的神情中拿到了那片融化了大半的雪。

“你知道吗，”萨博小心翼翼地用手指拨动掌心的潮湿的晶莹，习惯性地说起在书上看过的相关知识，“世上没有两片相同的——”

把他后半句话堵在嘴里的是艾斯冷风吹久了的微凉嘴唇，在潮湿炽热的鼻息中贴住萨博同样干硬且粗糙的表皮。

但说实话这算不上接吻，不仅没人伸出舌头，甚至在短暂的大脑空白之后，萨博吼叫着结束了这个吻：“你干什么！”他没得到回应，于是又大声地问了一遍：“你干什么！”

艾斯依旧闭着嘴，他沉默地直起身子坐到一边，瞪着眼睛望向树林深处，里头凶得怕人的眼神让萨博感到不解和委屈。或许是家庭教育的关系，他潜意识里总觉得初吻要给自己喜欢的人，也许是在黄昏时分让他怦然心动的少女，也许是他未来的妻子。但艾斯，即使已经被亲吻了许多次，他也从没想过会是艾斯。

从一开始他就搞不懂艾斯亲他的理由，但如果——

“你喜欢我吗？”第十三片雪花缓慢落下的时候，他认为自己或许可以给艾斯一个台阶下。

——如果是因为喜欢？

“不，”黑脑袋极快地吐出一个字，紧跟着又补上一句，“你什么毛病”

“你什么毛病!”萨博用更响的音量吼回去，不解开始被愤怒灼烧，他响亮地跺着脚离开树屋。但当他落回地面，内心深处仍存的期待让他抬头望向上头的艾斯。只要一个眼神就好了，萨博甚至在心里发出哀求，只要看我一眼我就会回去。

但谁也没有看向他，艾斯没有，身边的树没有，他的母亲也没有。萨博撕碎刚在心里头为艾斯写的辩护，攥紧了帽檐逃离自己的泪水。

07  
我永远都不要再见艾斯了。

萨博望着熟悉的天花板，又在心里恨恨地念了一遍这个名字。也许再多说几遍那头的艾斯就会打喷嚏，一个两个三个，直打到他对自己感到抱歉为之。但哥亚的冬天好冷，他的心软下来，打两个就够了，不然感冒了自己还要照顾他。

他将身上的被子裹得紧了些，又把视线投向房间的门。两个小时前，他被忽然出现在不确定物终点站的奥特卢克三世抓回家里，被仆人上上下下地冲洗了好几遍之后塞进这张床里。

萨博从小就睡在这张床上，但他头一回这样翻来覆去地睡不着觉。照理来说，他蹙着眉头想，在不确定物终点站流浪了这么久，忽然回到这样一张柔软舒适的床上他应该很快入睡才对。

如果有一个晚安吻就好了。

这样跟自己说完他才意识到这已经不是自己的家了，而他的母亲——不，现在称呼她奥特卢克夫人更加合适——在不久前只是用一种看脏东西的眼神看他。

我没有家了，萨博对自己说。他忽然察觉到自己变了很多，自己刚离开家那会儿还会催眠自己母亲爱他，但这会儿，从艾斯身上学来的残酷的思维方式让他已经学会了告诉自己真相。

我教会他笑，他却教会我这种事。萨博的脸颊又鼓胀起来，他不满地蹬起脚，床被虐待得嘎吱作响。但为什么要吻我呢，这个问题又一次在他的脑子里盘旋起来。得找艾斯问清楚，萨博终于下定决心。然后，然后，他终于将视线从门上移开，用被子罩住脑袋。

奥特卢克夫人不会出现了。

08  
萨博第一次亲吻艾斯是自己在九岁生日的第二天。

被他抓着脸的艾斯瞪大了眼睛，里头罕见的惊慌失措让萨博心情大好，更加用力地挤压着对方的嘴唇。艾斯起初还晃着胳膊挣扎了那么一阵，没一会儿安定下来，闭上眼睛，睫毛和碎发温驯地低垂在萨博眼前。头顶落下的日光被层层枝叶切割得斑驳，将那片雀斑划分进不规则形状的、忽明忽暗的区域里。

他连睫毛也像乌檀木的窗棂一样黑，萨博跟着眨眨眼睛，终于想起来这形容是属于白雪公主的。但他没时间再向公主道歉，在近五个月没有见面之后，他发觉自己比想象中更盼望触碰艾斯。

说实话萨博没想这么亲密的，毕竟他们还没有和解。他趁着生日宴会上父母的疏忽逃离了高镇，一路上想的全是关于上次那件事。但在艾斯臭着一张脸怎么也不回答自己的问题之后，胸腔里燃起的火驱使萨博跑到对方跟前，强硬地将那颗脑袋拽到自己眼前。海风将艾斯的嘴唇浸润得潮湿而柔软，他忍不住伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了一下。

“你为什么亲我？”

被艾斯问到这个问题的时候萨博愣了愣，不久前这还是自己的话。但是，但是我为什么要这样做？他想了好一阵子也没想出个能说服自己的理由，干脆模仿艾斯的风格作出答复：“因为你像颗荔枝。”

“为什么是荔枝？”艾斯挑起眉毛，双手交叉在胸前。他们已经爬上了那颗树，就坐在树屋前头，四条腿在半空中晃悠。

“因为，因为因为，”萨博没想到还会被反问，又支支吾吾了好一阵才应上，一边说着一边比划着双手加深说服力，“因为荔枝外面的壳是硬的，但是剥开了之后里面又很柔软。”就像那双嘴唇一样柔软。

“胡扯。”艾斯垂下脑袋，两条腿倒是晃得比刚才更加起劲。他又不说话了，于是萨博也跟着不说话，春天和秋天的温度差不了多少，但吹过来的风和落到身上的阳光总是格外温暖，萨博看见自己的衣领微微颤动，又看见艾斯的背心下摆扬起一角。

“你要出海了吗？”他问起树下的那艘木船。

“嗯，”艾斯回答，垂下的脑袋晃了晃，感觉很犹豫似的，“我是想，如果你，”他顿了顿，“如果你不再来了，我就出海找你。”

“哦。”萨博忽然不知道回什么，也只用单字应了一声。

“其实，”他面前的男孩抬手抓抓脑袋，“其实我上个月试过一次，但是没开出去几十米船就进水了，”艾斯弯起眼睛，因为谈起自己的糗事感到点不好意思，“当时还很气，但现在想想，如果我当时走了，你现在就找不到我了。”

失去平时暴戾的艾斯身上展露出一种敏感而羞涩的气质，这不禁萨博起了坏主意。于是离家出走的小少爷歪了歪脑袋，先是悠长地“啊”了一声，接着说一句伤人话：“我也没有很想找你。”

在他身上被灌木丛和树木枝干划出的道道裂痕和粘上的干草面前，这话其实没什么说服力。如果换在平时，艾斯紧随其后的嘲讽一定会将他噎得满脸涨红。但这会儿，那双眼睛一下子瞪大，拧起的眉头隐约透出一种被捉弄后的羞愤神情。

涨红的脸颊让萨博又想到荔枝，一旦将艾斯和这种内里柔软而甘甜的水果挂上钩，这个总是臭着脸的男孩做什么都变得可爱。他一边在心里夸赞自己的比喻精妙，一边笑嘻嘻地凑近过去，在艾斯的脸颊上轻轻啄了一口。

09  
相识快要步入第二年的春夏之交，清凉的树屋成了他们避暑的去处。萨博带来从不确定物终点站翻找到的小玩意儿，艾斯带来从达旦家里贮存的果汁和西瓜。为此他没少挨过骂，嘴里总嘟嘟囔囔地讲着臭老太婆的坏话。

“老是拿人家的东西，”萨博就在他的抱怨声中将西瓜切成八块，递一块给艾斯，自己手里也拿一块，剩下的整齐摆在桌上，“你不该这么理直气壮吧？”鲜红瓜瓤中嵌着分布均匀的黑籽，和边上冒着凉气的饮料共同组成属于他俩的夏天。

“你还不是吃我的？”艾斯的眉毛挑了挑，没接递给自己那块，反倒是一把抢过萨博正要一口咬下去的那块，“还我。”

在脱去坚硬的外壳后，艾斯身上越来越显出这个年龄该有的孩子气，破皮无赖成了家常便饭，不讲道理的胡话更是信手拈来。萨博有时甚至觉得自己不是找了个兄弟，而是找了个孩子，需要在失落的时候鼓励、在悲伤的时候安慰的小孩子。

也许是我太早熟了，萨博耸耸肩膀，强硬地将属于自己的那块儿拿回手里，然后把属于艾斯的那块强硬地塞进对方嘴里：“从下次起你要对达旦说谢谢。”

“为伦若……”被塞了一嘴的艾斯模糊不清地抗议，嘴里的瓜肉吞进去，腮帮子鼓起来，“我为什么要对达旦说敬语，我又不怕她。”

“这是尊重，”萨博竖起食指，摆出了当初家庭教师对待他的严肃神态，“你只有尊重别人，才会得到别人的尊重。”

“尊重很重要吗？”艾斯满不在乎地吐起籽，黑籽画出一条抛物线。

“嗯——”这问题让萨博犯了难，他光听老师这样说过，但也没想过尊重究竟是什么东西，“——大概就是，”他尝试着解释，“如果一个人被很多人尊重的话，会在面对困难时得到更多的帮助。”

“那不就是欠人情吗？”那双黑眼睛转了转，底下的嘴咧开了，“我才不需要那么多人帮助，反正你肯定会帮我吧？”

“我会的，我肯定会，可是，”萨博觉得这很有道理，但他又觉得哪里奇奇怪怪，他的小脑袋里也想不出什么有说服力的话来，“我不管，你就要和达旦这么说。”不如学艾斯耍无赖。

“哦。”艾斯用一个单字表达自己的不满，他从桌上又拿起一块西瓜，一边啃一边上上下下打量萨博。

“干嘛。”萨博踢他一脚。

“你觉不觉得自己越来越无赖了，”艾斯盯着他，“像个海贼。”

“像你！”完全没道理的形容让萨博放下手里的瓜，带着满手的汁水朝艾斯扑过去，很快就在地上扭打起来。

而从废品站里找到的破旧海贼棋，就成了他们为数不多的玩具之一。棋盘以世界地图为基础，已成为海贼王为最终目标，仅有的一条路线上分布着可能遇到的各种挑战，像是翻越颠倒山、通过红土大陆。规则也很简单，通过掷骰子决定每次可以前进的步数，海贼船的启航则需要掷到一个6。

艾斯起初并不愿意碰这副棋，但在萨博的软磨硬泡下还是同意了就玩一局。一局之后就一发不可收拾，反倒是他开始缠着萨博陪自己下棋。那双眼睛在这时格外明亮，周围的一切就被映衬得黯淡无光。

不知道是用了什么手段，艾斯总能比萨博先一步甩出6，然后乘风破浪一往无前，在萨博仍一筹莫展地晃着手里的骰子时已经抵达了伟大航路。这时他往往拍拍兄弟的肩膀，骄傲地挺起胸膛：“我是大哥，肯定要比你早出航嘛。”

“我可没承认你是大哥，”萨博打开他的手，嫉妒地望着那只已经去过红土大陆的海贼船，“你肯定作弊了。”

“大哥怎么会作弊呢，明明是你手气太差，”注意到萨博的视线，艾斯从铁盒里拿了个海贼旗形状的小道具出来，“既然我先到——”他将道具重重压在从红土大陆印出来的一处岛屿上，“——那鱼人岛就是我的了！”

“可恶，”萨博瞪着那面海贼旗，因为想象中的美丽生物被人占有而忿忿不平地又掷了一次骰子，仍然不是6的结果让他气得将骰子摔出去，“你肯定作弊了！”

“我还让你多投了一次，”艾斯笑着揉了揉萨博的脑袋，“就当我先给你探探路吧。”

每一次的结局也差不多，这边萨博刚进伟大航路或者还在门口徘徊，那边艾斯已经率先抵达终点拉夫坦路，而那枚小小的海贼船，就又返回原点，等待下一轮起航。

“为什么总要回到原点，”艾斯不满地将海贼船拿在手里，“我又不会回到这儿。”

“游戏规则嘛……”忽然被卷进大型漩涡让萨博记得又多掷了一次，他敷衍地回答艾斯，在化险为夷后小心翼翼地将自己的海贼船向前推进。

“那我——”艾斯的声音提起来，“——那我跟着你！”他将手里的棋子摆到萨博的后边。

“你不都走过了吗？”萨博不满地把那枚棋子戳到一边去，之前他想要的岛屿都被艾斯占了个遍，只剩下几个没什么意思的，他可不想连这几个岛都被占了去。

“我想跟着你，”将自己的棋又摆回去，艾斯伸出手护着不让萨博再碰，“就算我真的出航了，最后也会回来找你的。再说，我既然经历过这些危险了，那不就可以保护你了吗？”

“谁知道你会跑到什么地方去享乐，拿着从拉夫坦路找到的财宝。”萨博朝他瞪眼。先抵达终点的人会拿到海贼王留下的财产，而在这副棋盘中，财宝就是代表100亿贝利的一个金币。

“这算什么，”艾斯将金币随手扔出来，薄薄的圆片在地图上打转，“财宝又不能让我快乐，我发誓我会回来找你的。”

小孩子的话是不可信的，就像萨博之前发誓永远不搭理艾斯，这永远的持续时间连半年都不到。所以萨博只是对这玩笑般的誓言报以一笑，又埋下头专注于游戏本身。

这态度似乎惹恼了艾斯，被人抓着肩膀抬起肩膀并对上那双眼睛的时候，里头难得的严肃让萨博愣了愣。“你要尊重我，”男孩一本正经地使用起自己刚学会的词语，又把自己的承诺复述一遍，“无论我去了哪里，最后都会回到你身边，就像每艘船都会回到自己的港湾。”

他仰起头，在萨博的眼皮上落下一个沉重的亲吻。

10  
回忆进行到这里，二十四岁的萨博忽然意识到那是他们之间的最后一次亲吻。

或许就是因为这一把海贼棋，他俩双双决定成为海贼并在十七岁时出海，虽然船长是谁这个严肃的问题一直悬而未决。而在这个决定之后，一天中的大半时间都被用来赚取海贼积蓄或是变得更强。

虽然他没在十七岁时陪伴艾斯一起出海，但在约定的七年之后，在他结束了革命军总参谋长的使命，并且婉拒了昔日同事克尔拉和哈库的入伙请求后，他终于拥有了一艘自己的海贼船，就从东海出发。

大海贼时代早已过去，早在哥尔·D·罗杰留在拉夫坦路的财宝被他弟弟得到的时候，成为海贼王就失去了先前对世人的强烈吸引力，重建和固守家园成了新的趋势。

他大概不会拥有像艾斯和路飞曾经辉煌的海贼生涯，萨博不甘心地叹了口气，在晨曦中合上自己的笔记本。一轮红日从远方的海平面上缓缓升起，整片海域都被涂上火烧般鲜亮的橘红。潮湿微凉的晨风掠过他的皮肤，将他的海贼旗在半空中展平。

萨博偶尔会想起西瓜味的试探、黄昏石径上的猕猴桃、拉面店的老板、树屋和那个微凉的贴在嘴唇上的亲吻。还有荔枝、对尊重的探讨、一盘必输的海贼棋、誓言和立誓者坚定的视线。

早都说了小孩子的话不可信，萨博不知道对谁地怂了怂肩膀。不过这又有什么关系呢，他朝着太阳伸出手，掌心跳动起一簇小小的火焰。新人海贼将手抬到脸前，火焰散发出来的热度落在他的皮肤和嘴唇上。

就像每艘船会回到自己的港湾，他也确实回到了自己身边。

Fin.


End file.
